Love Like This
by Stephykins93
Summary: Now officially a story! Bella, Alice, and Rose are college roomies and so is Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. One night, they all meet at a club and there's instant attractions. Who will be with who? Read and find out! B/J, B/Ed, Ed/R, A/J, Em/R R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Clubbing

**A/N-I'm just curious to see the feedback I get on this. I'll consider posting it depending on that.**

Chapter 1: Clubbing

"Alice!" I moaned, "How long are you going to play Bella Barbie on me?"

"Just a few more minutes. Now hold still or this curling iron will burn you and I'll mess up this curl." I did as I was told. It really wasn't a good idea to argue with Alice because once Alice wanted something, Alice was going to get it whether you cooperated willingly or not. Alice was taking me out clubbing, _again. _Have I mentioned how much I hate dancing? Of course I've told Alice but she insists that I need to loosen up and let the music take over. What a bunch of crap. I was in no mood to let _any _music take me over.

"Alice," I said, trying one last time to change her mind, "is it really necessary for us to go out tonight? We've been out for the past three nights. Can't we just stay in?"

"No. You still need some loosening up, especially after that test you flunked today." Damn, I was hoping that she wouldn't notice that, but nothing gets past Alice.

"Oh fine," I grumbled. Why was I even bothering arguing with her? She'd get her way eventually. She _always _gets her way.

"Rose, come in here and let me see your outfit! I want to know if I picked it out right!" Rose came in just mere seconds after Alice had called her. She was wearing a bright red tank top with her hair down and straight. Her smooth and thin stomach was exposed. She wore a short denim skirt that barely covered her hips. Completing her outfit was a pair of one-inch red heals. Her legs were long and tan and smooth. One might think she looks…well, like a hooker, but she doesn't. Only Rose could manage to take something whorish and make it look conservative.

"Oh, Rose that is the cutest! Red is _so _your color!"

"Why thank you, Alice. I do have you to thank for my wonderful ensemble."

"Yeah Rose, you really do look great." She looked over and beamed at me.

"Thanks, Bella! When Alice finishes with your hair and make-up, you'll be a bombshell, too!"

"I highly doubt that, Rose," I mumbled. Looking great wasn't really my thing, but since I did live with probably the most attractive female roommates on campus, I guess I had to _make_ it my thing.

"Oh, Bella, why the talk of doubt? I thought we went over how wonderful and fabulous you look."

"I know. It's just that looking like this," I motioned to myself for emphasis, "isn't my thing. It's more yours." It was surprisingly easy to talk to Rose about these things. A few months ago, you never would have thought us friends, but look at us now!

"Bella, you are a beautiful and an incredible-looking woman. Don't let any guy, or even any girl for that matter, tell you any different."

"Yeah, Alice is right. Anyone tells you any different, just let us know and we'll make sure they won't say another negative thing about you." I smiled at the both of them. Well, I smiled at Alice through the mirror since she was still doing my hair.

"Thanks, you guys. You really are the best roommates a girl could have!" I was being sappy but I couldn't help it. These girls were the best family I've ever had since I came to college. They had really made this experience easier.

"No problem, roomie. It's what we do." I again beamed at Rose. She really was more than a pretty face and I'd have to punch any person who thought otherwise.

"Okay, Bella, turn around. Make-up time!" Fifteen minutes later, my make-up was done and I was waiting for Roe to finish getting ready. I thought about what was to come and I immediately began to panic. What if I fell on my face? What if one of my heels broke? What if-

"Bella, whatever it is that you're worrying about, stop. You'll be fine. Just relax and trust us! You're with Alice and Rosalie!" I had to smile at that. I really did have the two most beautiful girls on campus as roommates and friends. There was nothing to worry about. I smiled at Alice and she just smiled back. Rose came out a second later looking no different than when she first went into the bathroom.

"How do I look?"

"The same," I said, voicing my earlier opinion. Alice snickered and I smirked.

"Ha ha, Bella, you're quite the comedian. Seriously, though, how do I look? Is this skirt too short?"

"Rosalie, you look gorgeous! You're gonna knock all the guys there on their feet!" I was a bit surprised at myself. I wasn't usually the one to give encouraging words. I was usually the one who _needed _them. Rose beamed at me and I couldn't help but smile back. It was rare for me to be the one to make Rose smile that way so I enjoyed the moment while it was there.

"Ok, you hot little mamas! Let's get this party started!" Alice jumped off the bed, pulling me with her and we headed out the door, with Rose to my left and Alice to my right, putting me in the middle. We made our way to Rose's shiny red convertible and sped off to the club.

XXX

My brothers were terribly slow. Well, they aren't technically my brothers, but they might as well be. Emmett I could understand being slow, but Jasper? I thought he'd be quick and ready to leave as I was. I was seriously getting impatient. It wasn't even my idea to go to this stupid club tonight, but both Emmett and Jasper had convinced me that I needed to get out and blow off some steal. I started tapping my foot and I crossed my arms across my chest. I knew I was acting like an impatient child, but I get irritable easily and I honestly don't even want to go. I would much rather stay home and listen to some piano compositions.

"Emmett, Jasper! If you don't get your asses out here this second, I'm going into my room and not coming out!" At the same time, both Emmett's and Jasper's door flew open. I allowed myself to smirk a bit. People often did cooperate with me when I raised my voice a bit.

"Keep your pants on, we're coming," Emmett was coming towards me while still buttoning his shirt. I could smell his cologne or body spray. I wrinkled my nose in disdain.

"Chill out, Eddie, we're here." I winced at the use of my nickname. They both knew how much I despised that name but they obviously didn't care.

"Must you call me that? It sounds so childish."

"Geez, man, we're in college! What kind of college guy wants to go by Edward?"

"Well, it's obvious he does," Jasper said while pointing at me. I honestly don't know why they why they are so displeased by me wanting to be called Edward. I was raised very proper and I was in no mood to change that now. Besides, there's nothing wrong with wanting to be a gentleman.

"Ok, well Edward is sorta normal, but honestly! What kind of college student wants to stay home and listen to _classical _music," he said the word as if it were dirty, "than go out to a club. You are not normal!"

"I think it's perfectly normal for one to want to have some peace and quiet rather than go out into a bunch of noise."

"My God, who talks like that, man? You are seriously deranged." It didn't take a lot to get on my nerves, especially people who annoyed me half to death.

"Listen, Emmett, I was raised a bit differently than you and yes I do speak a bit differently but we are all human here, so can you _please _stop pestering me about it?" He was smirking and I knew whatever was going to come out of his mouth wasn't something I was going to like.

"Alright, but only if you say 'pestering' again." It honestly took everything in me not to jump on him and punch him in the face. Emmett was very good at aggravating me and I was a very irritable person. Jasper had been silent through our whole exchange and noticed that I was on the verge of loosing it. He stepped in to my favor.

"Em, how about you tone it down a bit? Give Edward a break. He's already agreed to come out with us tonight so how about you stop pissing him off before he refuses all together." There are many occasions in which I am grateful to know someone like Jasper, Now was another one of those occasions. I swear that Emmett and I would have killed one another many times over if he wasn't here. Emmett hung his head and looked at the ground. I almost felt bad. Em really did get on my nerves a lot, but he was really just a bear on the inside.

"Em, it's alright. I'm not mad about it. You honestly have a way with getting under my skin but it's nothing big. You're just like a brother in that way." He smiled at that. Emmett had grown up in a lonely family and he always wanted to be a brother to someone.

"Aw, come here, Eddie!" he said before grapping my head and shoving it under his armpit and ruffling my hair. I was lucky he had just showered otherwise this could be a potentially deadly situation. I was a bit irked that he was messing with my hair; my hair is the only thing about me that I take pride in and for it to be touched or messed up in any way really pisses me off. But I was ok with it, _this _time. Emmett was being Emmett and I can accept that.

"Alright, enough with the brotherly love! We've got to party!" Jasper's enthusiastic words put me in good spirits again and so I wriggled my way from under Emmett's arm and tried to smooth out my hair. Em walked by me and just ruffled it again.

"Ah, don't worry about your do. Chicks dig the messy hair." I sighed and gave up any attempt to fix it as we had our way to my Volvo and then to the club.

XXX

The place was pretty packed when we arrived. We made our way through the large crowd and found a table near the back. Rose slid in first, followed by me, then Alice.

"This place is packed tonight!" Alice yelled over the loud music.

"Maybe we should just go back home, then!" I tried, but both girls just glared at me.

"We're staying right here and partying! No if, ands, or buts about it, got it Bella?" I didn't feel like arguing, so I just shook my head yes. A waiter came to our table and asked for our orders. We only ordered drinks, with Rose getting a sex on the beach, Alice a coke and rum, and I just ordered a Dr. Pepper. Someone had to be sober tonight. After we all drank our first class, Alice suggested we dance. I was absolutely in _no _mood to dance, but there would be no point in arguing, so I just followed her out of the booth with Rose right behind me. We had our way to the dance floor and we lined up in our usual positions: Rose in front, me in the middle, and Alice in the middle. We gently started with a beat until a new song came on. Baby Bash's _Cyclone _started blasting through the speakers and we immediately started swaying our hips to the music. We started rotating our torsos in a circle when the chorus. For once, I was listening to Alice and just letting the music take over…

XXX

We arrived at the club and it was packed. We maneuvered through the crowd and found an open booth near the front. Jasper piled in first, followed by me, then Emmett. We all ordered beers and once it arrived, I could see the two of them scanning for girls.

"You guys looks like predators on a hunt. Why don't you tone it down a bit?" They looked at me before turning right back around to scan the crowd. I sighed and took a drink of my beer. Suddenly, I was captivated by a flash of red coming from the dance floor. I looked to find the owner of the red and I was momentarily stunned when I found her. She was a tall blond with long legs that were barely covered by her skirt. She was dancing with two other girls, one a small, pixie-like girl with short black hair and a tallish brunette in the middle. The brunette was also attractive. The way her hair flew around her when she moved her body to dance, it was mesmerizing. I turned to grab the other two's attention, but they were already focused on the trio on the dance floor.

The brunette in the middle was slowly and gently grinding on the pixie and the blonde was doing the same thing to the brunette. I heard a small growling sound and knew it was Emmett getting excited. _They had better stop dancing that way, or Emmett will ravage all of them on the dance floor. _Thank goodness for everyone that the song came to a close and a slower one came on. The trio turned to look at one another and smiled. They were obviously pleased by their dancing. Emmett decided to take this time and go introduce himself before he lost sight of the girls. He jetted out of the booth as soon as the girls stopped dancing. I turned to Jasper who just shrugged. We made our way to the girls and braced ourselves for Emmett's cheesy pick up lines.

XXX

I lost myself in the song as Alice had suggested and it felt _great. _I loved the feeling of the beat and the slow grinding motion I was putting on Alice. I'm sure Rose could feel it too because that was the way she was grinding on me. The song ended and the girls turned to look at me with huge smiles on their faces. I returned them with exuberance.

"Bella, that was so amazing!" Alice was jumping up and down excitedly. Her eyes were twinkling a bit, partly from the high of dancing and partly because of the alcohol.

"Yeah, Bella, you were totally hot!" Rosalie was smiling and if I had Rose's approval then I _knew _I had done a great job.

"Yeah, it felt really great, too." They smiled and nodded. They both understood exactly what I was saying. Suddenly, I felt the presence of a man in front of us. I turned around and came face to face with a broad chest. I looked up to be met by a grinning, handsome face. He was really muscular and had a head full of curly brown hair. Looking at him made me think immediately of a bear. There were two other guys beside him, one a very handsome, tall blonde and the other a muscular but lean boy with untidy bronze hair. _Total hunks! _

"Ladies that was some pretty hot dancing out there. Very much enjoyed." I looked to see his two friends rolling their eyes at him. I giggled softly. Both the bronze-haired boy and the blonde looked at me. I blushed and turned to my friends, hoping they'd speak.

"You liked our little show, did you?" Alice came to my rescue and spoke up.

"Why I most certainly did. As I said before, very hot." Again, his two friends rolled their eyes at him. The one with blonde hair spoke.

"Hey genius, why don't you give them your name instead of telling them how hot they looked. I'm sure they already knew that," he finished while throwing me a wink. I giggled again and looked up at him through my lashes.

"Shut up, Jazz," the big one mumbled before facing us again.

"Ladies, allow me to introduce myself. My name's Emmett. These two idiots behind me are Jasper and Edward." He pointed to them as he introduced them. They came up and shook our hands. Jasper came to me first.

"Pleasure to meet you, and may I get your name?" His pretty blue eyes were looking at me intently. I had no choice but to give him what he wanted.

"My name's Bella. It's really nice to meet you." He smiled as he heard my name.

"Bella, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said as he lifted my hand to kiss it. "Until we meet again," and he moved away to introduce himself to the rest of my friends. I didn't have time to think about what he had just done because the one named Edward came up to me.

"Bella was it?" he asked. He seemed nervous for some reason. I couldn't imagine why.

"Yeah, and you're Edward, right?" He smiled, seeming pleased that I remembered his name.

"Yep, that's me. It's great to meet you. Your dancing was, as my friend said, hot." I blushed and he flashed a breathtaking crooked smile that slowed off his dimples. I gasped lowly, hopefully so low that he didn't hear. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"You know, you are absolutely adorable when you blush. It's so sexy." If I wasn't blushing hard before, I knew I was now. I never received compliments like that from guys so, of course, I blushed like a maniac. He smiled at me again, not the crooked one, but a cute one just the same. He seemed to know exactly what kind of effect he was having on me.

"Uh, thank you," I mumbled. I wasn't usually this shy but two _very _hot guys had given me two _very _flattering compliments. How else was I supposed to act?

"You're very welcome. I hate to cut your meeting short, but Emmett has to greet you. I apologize in advance for anything he might say to you." I laughed as I responded.

"It's alright. I've probably received worse and your friend doesn't seem so bad. "

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, until another day, Bella. I'll see you around." He leaned in and brushed my cheek with his lips. He pulled away, flashed one last smile, and then made his way over to Alice. I was quickly greeted by Emmett who wasn't bad at all. He was just a typical lug head hitting on me. But he was sweet. The three of them stood in front of us and they were all smiling. It was infectious so I was smiling in return

"Ladies, it truly was a pleasure meeting all of you," Edward said. His eyes landed on me for a moment then to Rosalie.

"Yes, I enjoyed getting to know the three of you," Jasper said while quickly looking over at Alice and then land on me. I smiled at him and his blue eyes twinkled in return as he smiled.

"The three of you are totally hot and we wouldn't mind seeing you dance again." This time, all five of us rolled our eyes at him. _Typical lug head _I thought to myself.

"Until the next time, ladies," Emmett said as he turned away from us. The three of yelled a loud 'see ya later!' towards them. Edward turned around and looked at all of his, his gaze resting on Rosalie. His green eyes twinkled the same way Jasper's did and he gave us a smile and a wave and then they left. I turned to them and screamed.

"Oh, my God! They are _so _hot!" I was almost as excited as Alice was.

"I know! Oh, Edward has the dreamiest eyes," Rosalie gushed.

"Yeah, and Jasper's are so gorgeous! Ladies, we need to hurry and get home so we can conference!" We quickly headed off the dance floor and to our table where we quickly finished our second round of drinks before we headed home, with me driving of course, seeing as how I was the only one who didn't consume any alcohol. I still couldn't get Jasper's baby blue eyes out of my head as I made my way to our apartment.


	2. Chapter 2: Frat Party

Chapter 2: Interested

Chapter 2: Frat Party

The first thing we did when we got home was crash on the couch and squeal. It's not everyday you meet three incredibly hot guys who seemed interested in more than getting into your pants. Alice was beside me on my right and Rose to my left. They both had incredibly big goofy grins on their faces that I'm sure matched mine.

"Oh. My. God! They are all so hot!" Alice squealed, eyes lighting up with excitement.

"I know! Oh, and did you see the way they were ogling me? Most of the time, that pisses me off, but the way they did it, it was like they were …sincere?" Her brow furrowed in confusion at her own conclusion. Alice and I had matching looks of confusion and we looked at each other before looking at Rosalie.

"Sincere ogling? I think that's a new one," I said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's even possible," Alice agreed. Rose's brow furrowed further as she was beginning to get frustrated.

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it! They were definitely checking me out, but they weren't thinking of how they wanted to get me in bed. Well, ok the big was, but the other two were just …admiring. Yeah, that's it, they were admiring." Rose smiled to herself, pleased that she came to a more reasonable conclusion.

"Well now that we've got that situation out of the way," Alice shot Rosalie a look, "let's move on to more important things, like how hot they were!"

"Alice, I think we've already covered how hot they were," I said while giggling a little.

"But we didn't go into _details_ like eyes and hair and facial expressions and clothes and-"

"Asses," Rose added in. We both stared at her for a moment before erupting in laughter.

"Okay, okay," Alice said while trying to recover from her laugh attack, "asses too. Anything else?"

"The way they spoke." I said dreamily. I was still on cloud nine from the way Jasper and Edward had been so sweet and … suave to me.

"Oh yeah, that was definitely hot," Rose nodded her head vigorously.

"Except Emmett. He was just a total lug head." I suddenly burst into laughter as I remembered that lug head was the exact same thing I called him in my mind.

"Bella, you ok?" Alice was looking at me worriedly.

"I think she's finally gone to the dark side," Rose commented, looking somber.

"I'm …fine," I gasped between giggles.

"You sure about that? Did somebody spike your drink at the club or were you given any funny grass to smoke?" Rose asked. That only made me laugh harder. My friends really could be the weirdest people sometimes!

"No …guys! No spiking or funny grass!"

"Then why are you in a fit of hysterics?" Alice again looking at me worriedly.

"_Because_," I said as if it were the most obvious reason in the world, "Lug head was what I called Emmett when he was talking to me tonight!" They both just stared at me like I _had _smoked some funny grass. I just sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"Really Bella, all that laughing just for that? Sometimes I question your mental capacity," Alice scolded me. I just scowled and crossed my arms across my chest.

"It was just funnier when I thought of it in my head," I grumbled under my breath.

"Oh Bella, don't be mad! I was only teasing! You know I love you!" Alice was smiling and bouncing and being … totally Alice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You're forgiven," I waved my hand in the air as if to brush it off. Alice squealed and threw herself on me.

"Alice, even though you don't way a thing, your impact is quite heavy. Please get off!"

"Oh, right," Alice giggled.

"Not that we've got that situation out of the way," Rose said, imitated Alice's earlier choice of words, "can we please talk about the guys now?" Rose was looking impatient and we both nodded.

"Ok, first …Emmett," I declared. He would be easy. I wasn't fixated on him like I was certain other people …

"Lug head," Alice and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled. Rose looked at us annoyed.

"Ok, we already got the fact out in the open," she snapped. "Something else, please?"

"He's got big muscles," I imputed. Rose smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Oh, boy does he have those," she smiled. "I wonder if he could bench press me?" she wondered out loud.

"Probably" I said. "And he could probably use Alice here as a football," I pushed Alice's shoulder playfully.

"Hey, it's not my fault I was born with the body of a graceful ballerina!"

"Graceful ballerina?" Rose and I questioned at the same time.

"More like a small pixie," Rose smirked. I couldn't help but smirk too and Alice just huffed and crossed her arms.

"Aw, don't be mad at us! We tease you out of love!" I was trying to give her my best puppy dog pout.

"Whatever, let's just move on. We've established that Emmett is a muscled lug head. Anything else?"

"He seems to tease people a lot," I observed. I looked over and saw Rose starting to get irritated so I quickly added on. "But he only seems to do it as a way of affection or something like that. Like the way we tease Alice. We do it because we love her." She shot her tongue out at me.

"Ok, now that Emmett is evaluated, let's move on to … Jasper." My heart seemed to pick up double time at the mention of Jasper, the blue-eyed, blond-haired prince that seemed to sweep me off my feet at first meeting.

"Ooh, Bella's blushing!" Alice teased. Of course, her teasing had made me realize I was blushing and _why _I was blushing and that only caused me to blush deeper.

"Oh, that's so adorable!" Rose cooed. I couldn't look up at them because I was so embarrassed. Why was I even blushing anyway? Sure Jasper was attractive, and sweet, and charming, and mesmerizing, and able to make me blush at the mere though of him …

"Alright, so far we know that Jasper has the ability to make Bella blush at the very mentioning of his name," Rose began. Alice nodded and I waited for the blood to leave my face.

"And he's totally adorable," Alice put in.

"And don't forget charming," I said, not wanting my input to be left out.

"Yes, definitely charming," Alice nodded in agreement. I don't know if my mind was playing tricks on me or not, but I could've sworn that Alice seemed a bit … wistful at mentioning Jasper. I shook it off and threw in another input.

"He seems kinda sensitive," I mused. Thinking about the way he held himself, the way he stood, looking almost afraid to be near us … it was kinda … sweet. I couldn't help the smile that floated across my face at thinking about him, _again._

"Sensitive?" Alice scoffed.

"Yeah. He seemed a bit … nervous, almost scared, that he was coming to talk to us."

"Well, I'd be a little nervous of us too, with how hot we look and everything," Rose smirked and I returned it, but I couldn't shake the sudden image of Jasper shrieking away from us from my mind.

"Now ladies, let us not forget the last of the yummy hot men," Rose was leaning in and making the whole situation more dramatic than necessary. I rolled my eyes but leaned in anyway.

"Two words for you, my friends: Edward Cullen." She smiled and then sighed and sat back on the couch. She was getting this weird dreamy, far away look on her face and it was seriously starting to creep me out.

"Uh, Rose? Earth to Rose! Hello, anybody home?" I waved my hand in front of her face a few times and she jumped like someone had poked her in the side.

"Huh? What? Did you guys say something?" Alice turned to me and we shared a smirk.

"So far, we know that Edward has the ability to make Rose completely tap out of her surroundings," I smiled at Rose cheekily who just rolled her eyes in response.

"Shut up, Bella," she said while pushing my shoulder playfully.

"Don't be embarrassed, Rose. Edward is a total fox. You have every right to be hot for him," Alice was speaking with a tone so justified; Rose didn't have any witty comebacks to lash back at her. She simply nodded and avoided our eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she started staring off into space and that left me time to think about things. Jasper was undoubtedly hot. And nice. And sweet. And charming. And not to mention he has the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. But then another person slithered into my train of thought and briefly knocked back my thoughts of Jasper.

Edward was all of those things too. Plus he had the cutest dimples my eyes have ever beheld and his eyes were a most beautiful green, like emeralds. _Emerald Edward _I thought to myself. I smiled at the snappy little nickname I had made for him. They were so alike and yet, somehow, so different. I could tell that getting to know these three hunks was going to be very interesting.

"Well guys, I'm gonna hit the hay. We've had a pretty big night and I've got classes in the morning. See you guys in the morning," I untangled myself from the couch, made a small wave, and headed down the hall toward my room.

"Night Bella!" I heard from Alice and Rose in the living room. I smiled to myself at their delayed reactions as I made my way to my room. I closed the door behind me and then proceeded to get ready for tomorrow. I stripped down, throwing my clothes in the hamper, and put on my pajamas-a pair of short red boy shorts and a white wife beater. I made my way into my private bathroom, the only private one in the house, and quickly brushed my teeth and hair. Finally, I was ready to slip into my giant bed. I pulled back the giant, fluffy white comforter and literally fell into bed. I reached over to my nightstand to set my alarm clock for 6:15 before slipping into my covers once more. I rested my head on my pillow and sighed contently. Today had been really interesting and I had a strong feeling that things were gong to escalade. My thoughts soon drifted off into nothing as I fell into a peaceful sleep.

XXX

"Bella! Hey Bella, wait up!" I turned around to see who was yelling at me. I was making my way towards my car after finishing my classes for the day. A tall, burly figure was running towards me and waving his arms around like he was on fire. I couldn't suppress the giggle that was escaping me so when the figure caught up to me, he noticed me laughing.

"What, do I amuse you or something?" he asked with mock hurt. I stifled the next round that wanted to escape and looked up; _all _the way up at him.

"I'd be lying if I said you didn't" I smirked up at him. His jaw dropped a bit and he placed a large paw over his heart as if I had stabbed him there.

"That hurt, Bells. It cut way down deep."

"Aw, you know I was only teasing, Jake. You know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed off.

"So, what can I help you with? I assume there was something you wanted by the way you were running and screaming my name."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" His dark eyes started to brighten with excitement and he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across his face.

"Are you going to assume I can read your mind or are you going to tell me?" I teased, shoving on his mammoth shoulder.

"That'd be cool though, eh? Being able to read people's thoughts."

"I just imagine a killer head ache when I think of mind reading."

"Right. Well, there was something very important I wanted to ask you."

"I kinda figured with all the flailing and yelling."

"Yeah, yeah, anyways, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to my frat party tonight. Embry and Quil said they missed you the last time."

"Well, unlike them, I actually had to study. I do care about my schoolwork. College isn't all about parties and having all kinds of crazy sex."

"Well I'm a frat boy, sue me."

"Nah, you're not worth that much." His eyes narrowed a bit and then he rolled them towards the sky.

"Sure, sure," he said, waving his hand in the air as if he were blowing the topic itself into the wind. I mimicked his earlier action and rolled my eyes at him.

"So, you think you can come to this frat party tonight?"

"I dunno, Jake. The girls and I have been out three nights in a row and we really do have to study…" I trailed off.

"Come _on_, Bella! This party's gonna be big and I really, _really _want you to be there!" He was totally cheating. He was using the full power of his pouty face on me, and he knows how hard it is for me to resist that face.

"Aw, Jake, not the pouty face! Come on!" That only caused him to stick his bottom lip out more.

"Oh, you _cheater!_" I groaned.

"Yes!" he shouted in triumph. He _always _knows how to get me with the damn pouty face. "Well, I'm gonna go tell Embry and Quill that you decided to make it tonight. I'll see you later, Bells!" He started running off towards the frat house and I huffed in frustration.

"Tell them I _might _be coming!" I yelled after him.

"You're gone be there!" he yelled back and then disappeared into the frat house. I groaned again and made my way over to my usual picnic table, where I waited for Rose and Alice to get out of class.

XXX

"We were invited to another frat party?" Alice shrieked from her bedroom. I rolled my eyes at her exuberance and resumed my search for a soda.

"You know what this means, right?" Rose said while walking from her bedroom and towel-drying her hair.

"No, what?" I asked my head still in the refrigerator.

"We totally have to hot up tonight!" They both yelled at the same time. Alice came bouncing from her room with a Dr. Pepper can in her tiny little hands. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously and she only shrugged.

"My mini fridge was out, so I had to jack some."

"Right," I said skeptically, popping the top off the can.

"So, Jacob Black asked you to this party? He's pretty fine," Alice asked while walking around me to the fridge.

"Ew, Al, you know how I feel about Jake. We're just friends. Our dads grew up together, that's all."

"So, if he came knocking around and wanted a late night booty call, you wouldn't get with that?" Rose stood in front of me, still drying her hair. Alice snickered from inside the refrigerator. I shot them both a death glare.

"No, I wouldn't. Besides, my college career doesn't consist of me tapping every piece of ass that offers itself to me." I heard a loud banging and a bellowing laugh from my roommates. Alice shut the door and was laughing as she came to stand in front of Rose. They were clutching on to one another as support because they were laughing so hard. I rolled my eyes at them and took a cold drink of my Dr. Pepper.

"Wow Bella," Alice said after a few minutes of uncontrollable giggles. "That was probably one of the funniest things I've ever heard from you, and trust me, there's been a few."

"What, you've been keeping record or something?"

"Well of course I have! One day, when we all have kids and grandkids, I'm gonna want them to know how cool we were and how hip we were with the lingo." I almost spit out the swig of soda I had taken. Alice always had a way of catching you off guard.

"Why don't you humor me and tell me something funny I've said?' I prodded.

"Ohh! Ok, well this I use sometimes and it's like marked as like one as one of my favorites. 'Mmm, this muffin tastes like sex!'" Despite myself, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I remembered when I said that. Alice had let me take a bite of this new muffin and that's immediately what came to mind.

"You got another one?" Now I was intrigued.

"I've got _loads _more! Ok, remember when those cheesy lug heads were hitting on us at the gym?" Ugh. I shuddered at the memory. Those guys weren't very polite, to say the least.

"Yeah."

"And do you remember what you said when they followed us to the red-light?" I immediately started laughing. I remembered _exactly _what I said to those womanizing jerks.

"'Hey, pretty ladies! You fine fitness women ran out of there so fast, we didn't get acquainted!'" Alice recounted perfectly. "'You wanna get acquainted? Well how about you suck my non-existent cock, you perves!'" The three of us started laughing hysterically at the memory. I did have a reputation for being Rose's apprentice when it came to being a potty-mouth…

"Geez, Bella, where did you develop such a mouth?" Rose inquired. I shrugged casually while taking another swig of my Dr. Pepper before answering.

"I do have _you _for a roommate, don't I?"

"Touché." She rose from her place on the couch and made her way to her room. "I'm gonna finish getting ready. Then we can all help each other _really _get ready. Cool?"

"Cool," we chimed back in unison. I sighed to myself. I _really _didn't feel like going out for the fourth night in a row, but I knew it was useless to protest so I made my way to my room to get ready. Twenty minutes later, we were all assembled in the living room, helping one another finalize their wardrobe. Alice was in a light blue mini dress with silver ballet flats. Her hair was extra spiky and her make-up wasn't subtle. Rose was wearing a short denim skirt, barely covering her ass, with a tight, and I do mean _tight_, black t-shirt. Her hair was down and wavy over her shoulders. I chose to go simple, but still hot, as Alice put it, wearing a dark pair of low-rise jeans that were tight on my thighs and butt. I was wearing a short white top that revealed my navel and a little bit of stomach. My hair was also down, but curly. Alice insisted on putting electric blue eye shadow and hot pink lip gloss on me, so I didn't protest. Another ten minutes later, we were ready to head out to the party.

"Bella," Alice said over her shoulder, "wear your confidence tonight. You look hot and you've got the hottest girls on campus as dates. You have nothing to worry about." I shot her a gleaming smile and put my "confidence" on.

"And besides," Rose chimed in, "you've practiced walking in those heeled boots you're in, so don't worry about tripping or anything. I'll catch you, though, just in case." She threw me a sly wink. I laughed as we proceeded to Rose's convertible and made our way to the party.

XXX

The place was already roaring to life with music and people once we pulled up. I held in the sigh that wanted to escape and practiced wearing my confidence. What they had told back at the apartment was right. I _did _look hot and I _did _have the hottest girls on campus as dates. It was becoming easier and easier to be confident with each step I took. Heads turned our way as we walked up to the door. A sly smile swept across at the effect we were having on people. Rose, being in the middle of us and our unspoken leader, knocked on the white frat door three times. We heard a large booming voice yell, "I'm coming!" and moments later the door was thrust open by Jacob.

"Bells, you made it! I knew you'd come!"

"Yeah, well I didn't really have a choice with these two here," I said, waving my thumb between Alice and Rose. They both just stuck their tongues out at me.

"Ladies, glad you could make it as well," Jacob nodded to my companions. Alice gave him a beaming smile and danced her way in front of him to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. He looked a bit shocked at her actions but a large grin slowly spread across his face.

"Thanks for the invite, Jake. This party looks wicked!"

"No problem!" Jacob boomed over the music.

"Yeah thanks for the invite! I love frat parties!" Rose matched is booming voice.

"I'm sure you do," he said with a smile and a wink. "Now ladies, make your selves at home and have a good time. Also, don't worry about breaking anything. Embry's paying for any and all damages." We snickered to ourselves as Jacob went to play host to the rest of the party-goers. We were conjugated around a table with various snacks and drinks, surveying the crowd. I suddenly recognized the hip hop beat that was blaring from the speakers. Alice squealed and grabbed Rose's arm.

"Oh, Rose, it's our song. We _have _to go dance!" Alice dragged Rose out to the middle of the dancing area, and then turned around swiftly to look at me.

"Come on Bella, you come dance too!"

"Not right now. Maybe next song, ok?" She gave me a disappointing look but otherwise brushed it off. Immediately, her and Rose started dancing to the music, very proactively, I might add. Grinding was most definitely a favorite of theirs. My eyes drifted away from them and over to the right as I continued to survey the crowd. Suddenly, a familiar pair of blue eyes met mine and I gasped in shock.

_Oh God, they _cannot _be here, _I thought worriedly to myself. The eyes came with a charming smile that sent my heart fluttering, but the fluttering turned into hammering when I noticed the beautiful blue orbs making their way over to me.

**A/N-Dun dun dun! Oh yes, I **_**had **_**to leave you with a cliffy! Trust me; you'll thank me for it later. Obviously I've decided to make this into a story, but I'm REALLY sorry it took me so long to get it out. I had to re-word things and the first Jacob scene had to be re-written and plus I'm having terrible computer troubles but I will try to update as often as possible! Hope you guys like this chapter! It took a **_**lot **_**of work. And just so you know, this will be a B/J fic…and also a B/E. Please be patient. I'll get to both soon enough. Also, check out my poll! I'll take it down in a few days so hurry and vote! Now please review! And just one more thing, sorry about the language if it bothers you. I just thought it would add more humor to the scene. (:**


End file.
